Extracurricular Activities
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Lightning Farron is the best damn teacher at the school and that goes without saying. But how does one woman fresh into teaching manage to corral a class of young men at their prime? Well, the only way she knows to get the perfect results.


Teaching is one of the hardest jobs. At least to mostly everyone in the school save for one Lightning Farron. She has a 'mystery method' to her teaching that all of her fellow staff ask about. Whatever she's doing she's able to get her students to perform at their peak during their exams. Her class is filled with those that always turn in their homework and stay on the ball regarding all academic activities she cooks up.

Regardless, she keeps her methods under lock and key. The only ones allowed to know are those she uses it on and they understand fully well why it has to be a secret. While the rest of the staff simply believe it's because she's so serious and stoic, surely _demanding_ respect and excellence it couldn't be further from the truth. At least in some degrees.

Lightning, stationed in an all male school, has found the perfect incentive for her budding young students. Something she's already preparing for now that school has been dismissed and all of the staff have retired for the evening. Not to mention everyone of the students are surely home and planning their weekend.

But this Friday night she can be found in one of the nicer love hotels; the one and only Honey Bee Inn. They have a very strict not questions policy. As long as everything is paid for they don't ask about who _or_ how many people she brings with her. Which is quite convenient considering it's usually quite a few men that join in.

They all have permission to find the room – all sixteen of them – the room marked as Suite XIII. A benefit to working at a top school is that the classes are smaller than normal. Otherwise these special nights following exam results would take more than just a day. She'd be doing this all weekend… if not longer.

None are surprised at the sight when they finally reach the room and crowd inside. Lightning is already getting ready for the evening. The spacious room has a single, yet large, bed in the center with an open doorway off to the side that leads into a bathroom. One that happens to be double the size of a normal washroom.

As requested she wears the same outfit they had seen her in earlier today. Lounging on the bed in front of a large TV on the only free wall. The other is occupied by shelves filled with various items that they're allowed to use – items that are regularly restocked after each use of the room.

Lightning's eyes slowly tear away from the image on the television. A spectacle that none of the young men can ignore. The busty woman on the screen is being ravaged and plowed by man after man. Her sun-kissed skin and jet black hair is covered in sticky white cum while her crimson eyes are beginning to roll back into her head from the pleasure. Then again the sounds alone are enough to have them all harder than they've ever been.

"Hello, boys. I hope you're ready for your extra lessons. I won't be going easy on you tonight."

The firm tone is nothing they aren't used to. Lightning is a force to be reckoned with and demands they always put forth one hundred percent toward what they're doing. Something she's taught them _very_ well.

She slowly stands and smooths out the wrinkles in her black, high waisted pencil skirt with a little lace fringe along the bottom. It's held on around her waist by silver buttons and falls over legs that are clad in pink stockings. They happen to match the garter belt and straps she wears beneath as well. Lightning, having gotten a little frisky while waiting, has wrinkled the white long-sleeved shirt she wears tucked into the skirt.

Plenty of cleavage can be seen from her _large_ bust due to the wide keyhole-esque neckline. From there the sleeves flare down into pleats at the wrist with gauntlet cuffs. To top the outfit she dons a pair of heeled black boots that reach almost up to her knees. No matter what she's always a sight to behold. But in a 'business' outfit she's stunning. None of them can believe their eyes.

"You did very well on your exams. But that doesn't mean you'll pass tonight. I expect nothing but the best. Is that understood?"

The cool and stoic mask she wears holds only as long as they're a few feet from her. Pulse racing and heat rises to her skin, she knows she can't hold herself together for very long. Which is why she sits back down onto the edge of the bed. Her hands press against her knees as if to force herself to spread them. The skirt rides up ever so slightly so that they can see her pale pink panties and the wet stain in the center of them.

It's then that she lets one hand slip between her legs. She runs a finger between her lower lips. She's so wet that the panties stick to her each time she does; up and down, up and down. Each pass has her fingertip knocking up against her clit that's so hard – showing just how horny she is – that it can be easily seen through the thin veil of her panties. She watches their eyes as they stay glued to her crotch.

They're completely enraptured with every move that she makes. Especially when her finger pushes the panties into her aching pussy. The heat eagerly devours her finger up to the first knuckle, effectively soaking the material that enters her. Slowly removing her finger, she uses it to beckon the young men forward.

The silent call is one that they head with haste. They all drop their pants to the ground and strip off their shirts. A heap of clothes forms further away from the bed while one student climbs onto the bed behind her. It's the perfect position for him to grope at her _large_ breasts; squeezing, kneading, pulling. The material scarcely holds in her bust at the rate he's going.

Meanwhile, two more students step forward and kneel down before her. Their cocks stand straight up as they hike up her skirt around her waist. Each delves a hand into her panties, stretching the damp material. One rubs his fingers over her clit – stroking it slowly and deliberately. Nothing to get her off too quickly. The other pushes two fingers into her hot depths with ease.

Her juices drip out as he plunges his fingers into her repeatedly. She's already so hot and ready for them that her hips can't help but try and buck up into the movement. Anything to get his fingers all the way up to his knuckles. They writhe and twist inside of her. Each time hitting her sweet spot to where she's starting to see spots.

"C...Come here, now."

The demand doesn't go unnoticed. One of the students rushes forward and sticks his cock out toward her. He stands around the other two so that she can grab onto him. Taking his rock hard cock into her mouth, Lightning sucks it like a piece of sweet candy. Her cheeks hollow out and her lips lock around it. Spit drips down the length as runs her tongue from the engorged mushroom head, along the glands and down the length.

Of course the youth can't help but give in once she begins sucking him off like a real pro. It's all she can do while the two teasing her refuse to let her orgasm just yet. Oh no, she's made to work for it by trying to suck the one before her dry. All the while the one behind her rubs his thumbs over the hard nipples poking through her top.

Her moans are muffled by the cock that suddenly spurts forth his load into her mouth. Even though she could, she doesn't swallow just yet. She holds every bit in her mouth until the cock twitches and the young man pulls away. As he does there's a trail of white cum that connects her lips to the tip. Far enough away and it snaps, dripping down onto her awaiting cleavage.

"Let us see!" one yells out.

So she does.

Lightning tilts her head back just a hair and opens her mouth, allowing each and every boy to see the pool of hot spunk she keeps there. Her tongue flicks through it before finally she closes her mouth and swallows. Gulping it down, Lightning looks longingly toward one of the other young men. Her brows knit together out of frustration, "I want more. Now," she cooed at them.

Of course they certainly can't say no to her when she's making such an erotic face. Or when she flinches from the fingers that crook up inside of her. She wants to cum so bad she can taste it — rather she can taste _someone's_ cum.

The student fingering her finally stops and pulls his fingers out with a wet pop. The others, seeing as he should finish her off since he was first to go, help their dearest teacher strip out of her clothes. _Everything_ comes off save for her garter belt and stockings. Lightning is off the bed for mere moments before her back is on it, eyes staring up at the ceiling as she waits for someone to approach her once more.

They seem to be discussing a few things. The idle time finds Lightning groping at her own breasts while she waits. Two students climb onto the bed to flank her shoulders. The one who had been fingering her steps back up to the plate. Except he doesn't resume his position. Instead he lies on the bed with his face pressing up against her bare pussy.

Trimmed, there's a small bout of hair at the top of her mound with the rest lacking any at all. What her lower lips _are_ covered in would be her own juices. Her skin glistens and thighs tremble. Lightning resists the urge to arch her back the second his tongue flicks out and up between her labia.

The movement ends with his tongue lashing at her clit in ferocious movements, drawing her right to an orgasm without having to do anything else. He begins to quickly lap up all of the juices dripping out of her while also pushing a tongue inside of her. She's sensitive. _Far too sensitive_ to have such stimulation so soon. Yet he goes forth anyway, just as she's always instructed them to do.

She places a hand in his hair, giving encouraging tugs to the short strands every now and then. He's not the most skilled of her students when it comes to them eating her out. But he's got enough heart to keep at it until she's writhing and squirming. His hands clap down onto her thighs, pushing them farther apart as he tongues her pussy.

It's the two beside her that are getting lonely.

Lightning turns her head to immediately take in the rock hard cock pointed at her. Her tongue lavishes the meaty rod as he begins to push in and out of her mouth. She doesn't even have to do anything. He's already taken care of it. All she has to do is keep her mouth wide and sucking down on him with all she has.

The other is graced with her free hand. It's not as hot and dominating as her mouth or any other hole for that matter. But it's just as delicious for the young man in question. To have her slender fingers wrap around his cock is an undeniable pleasure. She's beyond skilled when it comes to where to stroke, press and rub. And especially when to avoid certain areas to prolong the pleasure.

Regardless, it's still hard for her to concentrate from how the man between her legs licks and sucks on her. Lightning isn't sure whether or not she _wants_ the boy to stop. But he does just that. He pulls away and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Are you ready, Ms. Farron?"

The cock slips from her lips and she gives a nod. Her lips are tingling and body shivering with desire. The two at her sides help her sit up. It only takes a few moments to get her into position now that she's warmed up. There's only one problem, they're not ready yet. Their cocks may be standing at attention but the rest haven't had the chance to enjoy her.

Lightning slides to the end of the bed and plants her hands firmly in front of her. They steady her while staying between her thighs that are spread to the sides, legs behind yet to the side of her. She begins to close her eyes. The boys know exactly what this means and quickly get into a line. It takes a moment but they know how this goes and don't dare fight over who goes before who. They'll all get a turn after all.

Her mouth opens wide and she tilts her head ever so slightly. Lightning's tongue peaks out just as the first swollen cock head reaches her. The salty taste of pre-cum fills her senses as the thick man meat slides into her mouth. There's no hesitation or patience in how the young man begins to thrust in and out.

It hits the back of her throat each and every time. Cheeks hollow out while her lips cling to the pulsing shaft that ravages her mouth. It doesn't take very long before the man has his hands on her head and he loses all sense of control. Seconds later and he's spurting his entire load into her mouth.

Lightning dutifully swallows as he pulls away. She only has a moment to do so before another cock takes its place. Over and over she sucks off each and every cock that's shoved into her mouth. Those that have already poured their load inside of her stand off to the side, stroking themselves to get ready once more. The entire time her own juices are dripping down onto the sheet below her. A large wet stain forms as she hips slowly buck against nothing at all, simply following the motions considering how aroused she is.

Once the last student has finished into her mouth, the hot spunk pouring down her throat, Lightning deftly turns over in a hurry. On her hands and knees she presents herself to them. Her wetness drips down her thighs. "Hurry and start, don't leave me waiting."

There's no smile on her face and that tells them that she means business. One young man rushes forward and shoves his fat dick deep into her pussy without a second thought. A loud moan breaks from Lightning's mouth as she grips at the bed. Her head dips down, long pink hair dusting against the sheets below her. She can feel every inch of the cock inside of her.

It's hot, large and reaches all the way to her depths. To the one spot that has her turning to goo every time he thrusts against it. He's not very skilled - none of them truly are. But they've learned her body and they know how to make her squirm with pleasure. Not that she dares to slack either.

Her pussy clenches and sucks down around them. She's a fit woman with complete control over her body after all.

None of them truly stand a chance. It's why she does group sessions instead. It's the only way to get her fill and take care of them all as efficiently as possible.

The first student cums inside of her and quickly pulls out. The string of white that he leaves behind can't be seen once the next hurries up and shoves his cock inside of her. He's not different. He grabs onto her hips and without waiting or trying to hold back, he fucks her until he too spends his load.

While she hasn't orgasmed just yet it means she needs more stimulation. Just this isn't going to be enough. Her body _craves_ more and she needs it now. The excitement vibrating through her body can't be controlled. Lightning rolls onto her side just as the third pulls out and the fourth steps up.

"Ms. Farron?"

"Let's try something different."

He lies down behind her. She lifts her leg and he immediately grabs it, lifting it up so that others can see how he penetrates her snatch. The squelching sounds are even _more_ audible in his position. The heavy breathing permeating the room is nothing in comparison.

Lightning arches her body back against the cock rocking in and out of her. Yet even when this young man finishes inside of her she's left slightly unfilled. She's so horny she almost can't stand the air touching her skin. Of course when the next young man lies down on the bed in the other's place, she changes things again.

Climbing on top of him, she gives him a view of her back. Lightning impales herself on his cock while bracing her hands forward to either side of his legs. Except the two from before step up and climb onto the bed. She's pleased with this development regardless. Lightning sits up and grasps at their cocks, stroking them back into an erect state.

The one that she's on begins to sit up. Once he is he reaches around her and grabs at her large breasts. He squeezes the soft flesh and grinds his palms against her rock hard nipples. Lightning can't help but sag back against him. Even so her hips continue to rock back and forth on top of his cock, driving him as deep into her as he'll go. The male continues to play with her tits and the abundant flesh that spills over his grasp each time he dares.

This is what finally has Lightning's body gently spasming as another load of cum is poured into her pussy. She lets out a loud moan that echoes around them. To say she's pleased is an understatement. Yet at the same time she's far from done. The craving she has for sex is far too strong to be satisfied so easily.

Lightning isn't quite sure how they manage to get her into position for what she can only assume is going to be a train of cocks coming her way. But she won't dare voice against it. She's _excited_ for what they have in store for her now. Back on her hands and knees she doesn't see where they are until they're in front of her. An equal amount stand on either side of the bed. Two climb onto the bed to join her; one in front of her, one behind her.

They seem to give each other a signal.

Suddenly and at the same time, they thrust their cocks forward. One is shoved into her mouth while the other pistons into her pussy. A pleased moan slips from her at this. It's everything she loves and more. Especially since her sopping wet pussy is being pounded while she gets to suck cock. Her eyes briefly close as hot, thick cum filled her mouth. She can only swallow and take a deep breath before another is stabbing back toward the back of her throat.

The cock in her pussy takes a few more thrusts before he cums as well. Pulling out, some of his cum spills down onto the sheet between her spread legs. Regardless of how she can continue, her body can only hold so much. Which is why another quickly plugs her up once more.

These two last no longer than the other two. In fact, she can scarcely tell that they're switching places. Except for the fact that the next one doesn't thrust his cock into her vagina. Oh no. While cum trickles back out of her, he's busy spreading her cheeks. The surprise is only made better with the fact that she had prepped herself completely beforehand. Not to mention all of the cum and her own juices make for enough lube to allow the young man to shove all of his penis inside of her ass.

Being the first to use her asshole, the tightness and the heat is undeniable. Her pussy pleases them all, none can say that it isn't amazing. But this hole? Well, the young man currently using it is glad he chose it.

The gasp she lets out is effectively muffled by the cock in her mouth. Yet both men know exactly how much she enjoys this. Especially since she cums the second the cock is shoved into her ass. Her breasts sway and jiggle as she fidgets between the two males. She simply can't help it. She wants closer to the cock in her mouth yet the one in her ass is the one that she _truly_ wants. It's the one that made her cum so easily after all.

The young man thrusting into her ass gives her all she could want and more. Since he's not the last one to enjoy this end of her, he takes his time in stirring up her insides. Lightning's eyes dare to roll back into her head as her ass feels as though it's being turned inside out. Then on top of it, he fills her ass with his spunk.

Heat and fullness overtakes her as they pull away at the same time. Lightning, orgasming once more, quickly draws her hands up to cup at her face. She doesn't want to spill a drop. In fact, it's a good thing that she does so. The two students that are up next don't hesitate in flipping her over so that she lies on the bed.

Lightning doesn't get a chance to protest or even suggest something different. Not when there's the tallest of her students kneeling over her head. His cock is shoved into her mouth in wild abandon. Proceeding to fuck her face, the male holds onto her head with fingers curling through her pink tresses.

She has little time to worry about how the taste and feel drowns out everything else. Especially as the ones that haven't had a chance to sample her are eagerly waiting. The remaining two quickly decide who is first and go at her. The lucky winner takes her pussy, eagerly pounding away with no regard for patience.

It doesn't matter which one goes as far as Lightning is concerned. Because the second he's done and spills his load the last one takes his place. Except he does as another and takes her ass for his own. He grabs her thighs and pushes them even further apart. Lightning can't fathom the pleasure that's rushing through her body. Not to mention the hot jizz that pours down her throat once the one humping her face finally cums.

The entire time her breasts are jiggling and bouncing like crazy as they fuck her. Hair splayed out around her head with her legs and arms quivering from the excitement. She'd be thrashing her head if it weren't pinned down to the bed until the cock is finally pulled from her mouth.

Lightning is in a daze as she's filled up even more. The boys all hurry and begin to lift her trembling body off the bed. It takes a minute to get her into position and sure the two holder her won't let her fall. While the others get the bed ready for her once more, the two keeping her in the air are going to have a little fun.

She raises a brow at them through the stupor. They haven't been this creative in a while. The sensation of two rock hard cocks tickling against her sopping holes is overwhelming. She knows it's coming and that makes it all the better. Her legs are held up and wide by the student behind her. That is while the one in front of her grabs onto her breasts and allows Lightning to hold onto him in return.

If she weren't about to be preoccupied she'd ask what they're up to.

They both plunge into her depths at the same time. Their muscles bulge and sweat begins to form on their brow as they begin to thrust into her. The others are busy gathering all of the pillows in the room as she enjoys the pure bliss of being completely full. She can feel the cocks rubbing together inside of her through the thin wall that separates them. Now that her mouth is free she can't stop the moans that dribble out of it.

Her entire body jiggles as they pump up into her again and again. The squelching sounds alone are enough to drown out the lingering hum of the television and the video that's already gone off. Finally her head lolls back against the shoulder behind her. Their grips on her loosen ever so slightly to allow this. After all their cocks are already emptying inside of her as if there's still room inside of her body for it.

Some of the white spunk drips from her holes as the young men begin to pull out and carry her back to the bed. Lightning is already becoming a happy mess as they prop up her up on the pillows. Lifting her lower body into the air, her knees bend back toward her head. The first steps up, the bed sagging slightly beneath his feet as he plows into her pussy.

He faces away from her as he does this. No one notices the way her face contorts from the pure euphoria that overcomes her. At this point she simply can't stop orgasming. Her climaxes come at her constantly and each time a new cock is pushed into her pussy or ass. Her holes are swollen and slightly gaping but still tight and hot around their intruders.

To finish her off, the last two that get to go give each other a playful shove as they _both_ climb onto the bed. It wanes under the occupants. They give their backs to each other and squat over her raised body. The one facing her grabs at her legs and holds them steady. Together they begin plunging their dicks into her at the same time. The double penetration has Lightning silently moaning, her throat too hoarse to do much else at the moment.

The others get around and watch as she grips at the bed, clinging onto it as her body is thoroughly ravaged one last and final time. Lightning's body can't move but her head does lightly thrash from side to side until finally she stills. Her body quivers and spasms as the men finish pounding into her and unleashing their final load.

Leaving her to lie on the bed, Lightning's lower body lies flat once more. She bends one arm up above her head while the other begins to lazily rub at one of her breasts. Her legs are splayed open with one bent up and to the side while the other is straight out. Put on display are her swollen goods and all of the cum that's been spent inside of her.

The remainder of the boys circle around her while the other two who just finished rush off to the connected bathroom to gather towels. Penises throbbing and ready, they all jerk themselves off and send a splatter of cum at Lightning's prone body. Thin trails of white decorate her sun-kissed skin.

Lightning is still out of it to a large degree while the boys all begin to move. They're good students and they feel honored to be able to have this relationship to begin with. They don't dare take it for granted. It's why they have room service send up plenty of food and water.

They're gentle as they clean her up and pull away the used sheet so she can lay on a clean one. One lies with her on the bed, his turn this test time, and cuddles with her. She shares sweet kisses with him as he playfully gropes at her soft body. She's mellow but sweet now that she's satiated from all of the sex. It won't be until they see her next that she's picked back up her stoic mask.

Gathering all on the bed, they all bring her something; pillows, blankets, food, water, or other such drinks. It has her heart beating a little faster at the sentiment. She smiles at them, a rare sight to behold.

"Perhaps I should make you boys next test _extra_ hard. I think I may have gone easy on you this month."

"Oh c'mon, Ms. Farron~!" They all chime in together.

All she can do is give them a wink as she licks her lips, allowing them to continue spoiling her for the rest of the time that they have the room.

* * *

_It's a teeny weeny bit late but it's better than never, eh?  
I hope you like it dear and that it's just what you pictured uwu_

_Happy "Belated" Birthday_


End file.
